RECUPERANDO EL TIEMPO PERDIDO
by luzbellax
Summary: lo prmetido es deuda, aqui les traigo LA SECUELA de NOS VOLVEMOS A ENCONTRAR, diculpen la tardanza y espero que les agrade igual que la anterior
1. Chapter 1

**PLATICA**

Emmet y se llevo en brazos a Edward hasta la casa de los Cullen con Zafrina siguiéndole los pies

Todos los demás nos fuimos por números pares en los carros de Alice, Carlisle y el mío

Jacob, mi niña y María se vinieron conmigo, iba manejando viendo por el retrovisor a Jacob que se puso completamente pálido (cosa difícil de lograr)

-Jacob parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma-dije con una sonrisa en el rostro

-No a un fantasma-dijo apretando los dientes-sino a un vampiro queriéndome matar por ocultarle la verdad de que su amada seguía viva

-El no te va hacer nada-dije mordiéndome el labio-si va a regañar a alguien va a ser a mi porque yo soy la protagonista de todas las locuras que le he hecho sufrir

-El no busca quien se la hizo…

-El no es así, y si él ya no me ama lo entenderé pero que me deje ver a mi hija

Así paso los veinte minutos que hicimos de camino a la casa Cullen, cuando llegamos todos con excepción de Edward que estaba acostado en su cama; dado que Zafrina no quería quitar su poder; estaban en la entrada esperando mi llegada

Cuando estacione el carro pude ver a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro, me baje del vehículo y el primero en abrazarme fue Emmet con su abrazo de oso

-Bienvenida nuevamente a casa hermanita-dijo apretándome de las costillas

Si fuera todavía humana seguramente ya me habría roto 5 costillas y 12 vertebras

-Hola Emmet-lo abrace con la misma fuerza y el rio

Luego paso Carlisle a delante como patriarca que era de esa familia, yo me hice un paso para atrás porque no sabía si me aceptaría en su casa o me mandaría con mis cosas a la península de Alaska

Mi niña se tenso en los brazos de Jacob que oí latir más rápido su corazón, Carlisle hizo un cálido gesto y después me abrazo, era un abrazo paternal; cosa que él muy bien sabía que lo necesitaba por no poderme despedir de él y me sentía de la patada por lo que había hecho

-Bienvenida a casa hija mía-Esme ya se encontraba sollozando de felicidad-espero que ya no te vuelvas a ir sin avisar; y respecto a lo que te hizo Edward, creyó que ibas a poder superarlo y seguir con tu vida humana

Esme hablo se intercepto en la conversación y agrego:

-Sé que hicimos mal-me estrecho entre sus manos-pero lo apoyamos sin pensar en las consecuencias que traería…

-Como que Edward ya no tardaba en irse internado a un manicomio-se burlo Alice

Si siguiera siendo humana estaría colorada de la vergüenza

-Esa fue mi forma de vengarme

Jasper hizo que me sintiera culpable por lo que había hecho; uso su poder sobre mi

-Jasper deja en paz a mi cuñada-me defendió Alice-porque si tu me hicieras lo mismo no vivirías para contarlo

Se quedo totalmente paralizado al escuchar eso provenir de la boca de Alice; sin tener el poder de Edward pude saber lo que se estaba imaginando

Corretiza

Desmembramiento de su órgano sexual

Vestirse de mujer

Despelleja miento

Quemazón de su cuerpo

Y baile sobre sus cenizas

-Mira, el miedo también anda en vampiros-me burle-¿verdad Jasper?

Emmet dio la risotada

Escuche un suave ronquido apagado por ese ruido

-Sera mejor no hacer tanto ruido-dije en un susurro-Edward está dormido por fin y creo que es mejor dejarlo así un rato más

Todos voltearon a ver a Zafrina y ella se hizo la inocente

-No me miren a mi-dijo Zafrina-lo estoy haciendo por el bien de todos y aparte eso lo va a relajar demasiado porque va a descansar por primera vez después de un siglo sin soñar

Tenía razón Zafrina, se sentiría mejor Edward

El pánico me entro por lo que pudiera hacer ya cuando volviera a la normalidad

"Miera ahora quien está sufriendo"

Tú cállate, nunca te han dicho que una relación es de 2 y no de más

Deje de pelear con mi conciencia y puse atención a la platica

-Mejor entremos porque con este frio nadie debería estar a fuera y hay que aparentar-nos dijo Esme indicándonos que entráramos

En cuanto entramos Nessie subió con Jacob a su alcoba para bajarme una caja repleta de juguetes porque quería que jugara con ella y sus muñecas

Estaba jugando pero al mismo tiempo platicando con mi ahora familia

-¿Nos puedes platicar como es que te transformaron?-pregunto Emmet

-Creo que no les va a agradar

-Total ya lo hecho, echo esta

-Después de dejar la carta en la mansión de Forks me fui manejando cuatro días hacia la península de Alaska, al llegar ahí…-trague el veneno que se me había juntado en la boca-me avente al acantilado, creí que moriría rápido de una hipotermia pero Dimitri me rescato y me salvo

Al parecer ellos ya conocían al eludido porque se quedaron pasmados

-Eres pareja de Dimitri-ataco Rosalie

-No

-Entonces

No les contaría que gracias a él me visto como me visto y que soy una zorra con todas las letras de la palabra en la cama

-El es como un hermano

-Por que como un hermano-pregunto Emmet con recelo

-no te pongas celoso-le dije sin dejar de jugar con mi hija-porque gracias a él he aprendido muchas cosas que no sabía que era necesario para esta vida

Sé que no soy buena mintiendo pero si diciendo la media verdad

-Pues Edward no había vuelto a ser como lo conociste después de tu supuesta muerte-hicieron una mueca de dolor-pero por la preciosa niña hizo un esfuerzo

Acerque a la pequeña y la estreche entre mis brazos

Ella apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho y después susurro

-Mami te vas a quedar a vivir ya conmigo, mi Jacob, mis abuelitos, mis tíos y mi papi

Le acaricie los hermosos rizos cobrizos que le caían como cascada de su cabeza

-Si cariño he regresado-lo dije con un poco de nostalgia a no saber si cumpliría mi palabra

**Te quiero **

Te quiero  
Y creo que este mundo  
Es muy pequeño  
No cabe en el todo lo que yo siento  
Te quiero y pienso  
Que el tiempo no ha borrado nuestros sueños  
Que cada día es más grande y  
Mas perfecto  
No miento si te vuelvo a recordar  
Que te quiero  
Es grande y muy cierto te adoro  
Eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,  
Nunca te me vallas a escapar  
Y te quiero es grande y muy cierto te adoro  
Eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,  
Nunca te me vallas a escapar.

Te quiero  
Y espero que tú amor sea sincero  
Pues yo sin tú calor me desespero,  
Te quiero y no puedo imaginar  
Mi vida sin tus besos tus caricias,  
Tus abrazos, tus excesos  
No miento si te vuelvo a recordar  
Que te quiero  
Es grande y muy cierto  
Te adoro eres mi risa mi llanto  
Y mi tesoro nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar  
Te quiero es grande y muy cierto  
Te adoro eres mi risa mi llanto  
Y mi tesoro nunca, nunca te me vallas a escapar.  
Te quiero es grande y muy cierto te adoro  
Eres mi risa mi llanto y mi tesoro nunca,  
Nunca te me vallas a escapar.

Ahora solo m faltaba hablar con Edward respecto a eso, me dio miedo enseñarle lo que Dimitri hizo por mi sexualmente

"Mejor elimina eso"

Creo que si

"O Edward se lo va a cobrar con intereses"

Pero lo que no es de su año no es de su daño

"Te lo recuerdo o no"

Que me tienes que recordar

"Que el cree que eres de su propiedad"

Ni que fuera una mascota para tener que tenerlo como dueño

"Sigues siendo orgullosa"

Y tú sigues siendo una molestia

"Pero lo hago para que rectifiques"

Ya no le pude contestar porque Esme empezó a hablar

-Bella cielo, hace unos meses vimos a René y la vimos muy demacrada, ella no nos reconoció y ni se fijo que la niña se parecía a ti pero su bebe no es un niño normal como que tiene problemas posparto porque no quiere hablar y ya tiene 5 años

**Edward POV**

Era la primera vez que me sentía bien, donde no había soledad, donde mi Bella se encontraba conmigo pero era otro el que lo abrazaba

Estaban mis padres verdaderos ahí, al verlos me sentí desdichado porque quería irme con mi Bella y ellos me sostenían para no hacerlo

Escuche una risa que hizo que mis celos aumentaran pero no podía moverme ni nada por el estilo

"Oye tonto" hablo mi conciencia

Si ya estoy muerto porque estas tu aquí molestándome

"Creo que tienes que abrir los ojos"

Para que si ya ni existo

"Como dices que no existes"

Porque ya estoy muerto

"Entonces Bella también se va a morir y dejara a la niña sola en este mundo"

Abrí los ojos de sopetón, me espante porque estaba ¿respirando?

Mire bien donde me encontraba y seguía todavía en mi habitación

Escuche una leve conversación

Intente correr a velocidad vampírica pero mis pies lograron correr a velocidad humana

Baje las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar, estaba a punto de llegar cuando escuché a Bella hablar con alguien

-Zafrina ya quita tu poder-no supe que es lo que dijo pero después de unos segundos los susurros y los dos corazones que seguían latiendo los escuche

Me dirigí a paso normal a la sala

La primera en recibirme fue mi pequeña que de un salto se paro y corrió hacia mí

-Hola papi-se subió a mis brazas-te quiero

-Hola tesoro-la estreche más entre mi cuerpo-yo también te quiero

Se zafó de mi agarre y se dirigió a seguir jugando con sus muñecas que estaban por toda la sala y como era de esperarse tenían pintados a todos sus tíos y a Jacob

Me acerque con paso deliberado hacia donde esta Bella y pude oler su dulce aroma que tanto había anhelado, ella al sentir mi presencia se tenso y hablo

-Perdóname por lo que te hice-dijo en susurros-si ya no me quieres en tu vida lo entenderé pero no me quites mi más grande tesoro-con un movimiento de cabeza puede ver que hablaba de Nessie

-Tú eres la que me debe de perdonar-la levante y la hice que me viera a los ojos-por pretender que mi vida eterna sería mejor sin ti por no saber que fuiste hecha para mí, que eres mi tua cantante, mi razón de ser…

No supe a qué hora se movió pero el tacto de sus labios con los míos hicieron un sonido sonoro

-Te he extrañado tanto-dijo contra mi piel

-Lo sé y me merecí tu castigo pero lo que más me agrada es que te tengo aquí

-Sí-dijo con nostalgia

Pude ver en su mente lo que la ponía de esa manera. Era haber dejado a su padre y que muriera de esa forma

-Tu padre te perdono desde el momento que te fuiste-le tenía que decir la verdad-él supo desde el momento de tu depresión que no saldrías de esta y por eso te perdono

Ella lo capto muy pronto y me volvió a besar, después de un par de segundos agrego

-No me odies

-Nunca te voy a odiar mi Bella

**Como voy a odiarte **

Guardas lo que queda lentamente  
Nos miramos frente a frente, fijamente  
Y sin hablar  
Hago las preguntas de rutina  
Otro amor que se avecina  
Y el nuestro por terminar

Pregunto si fui yo  
Si la distancia  
Si son los tiempos que cambian  
Y si pude ser mejor  
Me dices que no existen los culpables  
Y que nunca vaya a odiarte por favor

Como voy a odiarte mujer  
Ni te atrevas a decirlo  
Si tu me enseñaste el poder  
Un amor en mi destino  
Si tu me enseñaste a querer  
Como viejo cómo niño  
Como voy a odiarte mujer  
Eso no lo puedo hacer

No sé que ha pasado exactamente  
Solo sé que de repente todo comenzó a fallar  
No hago mucho más por detenerte  
Hace tiempo que se siente que no te puedo parar

Pregunto si fui yo  
Si la distancia  
Si son los tiempos que cambian  
Y si pude ser mejor  
Me dices que no existen los culpables  
Y que nunca vaya a odiarte por favor

Y como voy a odiarte mujer  
Ni te atrevas a decirlo  
Si tu me enseñaste el poder  
Del amor en mi destino  
Si tu me enseñaste a querer  
Como un viejo como un niño  
Como voy a odiarte mujer  
Eso no lo puedo hacer

Y como voy a odiarte mujer  
Si eres todo lo que tengo  
Si ya no te puedo perder  
Por que vives aquí dentro  
Si tu me enseñaste a querer  
Como voy a dejar de amarte  
Como voy a odiarte mujer  
Eso no lo puedo hacer

No no puedo odiarte mujer  
No lo puedo hacer  
No no no no  
Noo no, no no no  
No no no no


	2. Chapter 2

**NUESTRA CASA**

Después de ese beso con mi amado Edward, volvimos a platicar toda la familia y yo a jugar con mi pequeña niña. Eran pasadas de las 6 de la tarde cuando Zafrina y María se estaban despidiendo de toda la familia y de mí

-Ya nos vamos Bella-dijo Zafrina desde la puerta-mañana hay que trabajar y no hemos hecho el quehacer de nuestras respectivas casas

No me dio tiempo de decirles nada cuando ellas desaparecieron

"Te recuerdo que tu también tienes una casa que tienes que recoger" me espeto mi conciencia

Era verdad, tenía un montón de ropa que lavar y estudiar lenguas muertas

-Yo también me tengo que ir-dije sin pensarlo

Todos se me quedaron viendo extrañamente y Edward entro en shock

"No te sorprende ver que tu familia política, te ve extraño"

Si

"Es porque creen que te vas a esconder de ellos nuevamente"

No haría eso por segunda vez y aparte ellos todavía no son mi familia política, todavía Edward y yo somos novios

"Pues saca a Edward se su trance porque sino ni a la iglesia vas a llegar con ese hombre"

De inmediato les regale una sincera sonrisa y ellos más o menos se tranquilizaron

-Voy a ser quehacer en mi casa y a lavar ropa porque sino mañana no voy a tener nada que ponerme e ir desnuda a trabajar no es lo conveniente con este clima, hay que aparentar-todos se relajaron cuando dije eso

-Mami yo quiero ir contigo-dijo mi pequeña cuando la tome en brazos

-Pero mi niña, allá te vas a aburrir y no tengo acomodado un cuarto para ti y todas tus muñecas

Quería llevarme a mi pequeña conmigo pero no podía dormir en la sala, ni tenía una cama en ninguno de las cuatro habitaciones

Tenía que comprarle cama y todo lo que necesitaba antes de llevarla a vivir conmigo y también a Jacob porque el también iba a querer vivir ahí en la casa con nosotros en especial porque la peque era su mundo

-No te preocupes Bella-dijo Alece después de unos segundos-ustedes váyanse y como a las ocho de la noche vamos por la pequeña y Jacob

Era razonable así que acepte, no supe que estaba pensando Alice pero Edward hizo una mueca de triunfo

"Me da más miedo con esa sonrisa que con la de frustración"

-Vámonos en mi volvo-susurro Edward

-No, en mi stratus rojo-hice un puchero

-¿Y quien se va a llevar mi volvo?

-Jacob-dije sin pensarlo dos veces

-No voy a dejar que se lleve mi carro, él para eso tiene el suyo-se me olvidaba que su amante era ese carro

-Bueno, cada quien en su carro y nos vemos allá en la casa-di por concluido la discusión cuando prendí el automóvil

Jacob subió a la niña atrás de su auto y toco el claxon cuando ya estaba listo, me despedí con la mano de los demás y arranque

Vi por el retrovisor a Jacob peleándose con Edward porque no lo dejaba rebasarlo. Niños

Hicimos quince minutos de recorrido y cuando llegamos estacione en uno de los lugares mi carro, en la cochera cabían cuatro carros

Baje del auto y abrí la puerta de la casa

-Es muy espaciosa toda tu casa-susurro Edward en uno de mis oídos

-Si

-Yo hago el quehacer de arriba, Jacob aquí abajo y tú lava la ropa-dijo sin darme tiempo a protestar

Como si no supiera que eso del quehacer lo termino en media hora y eso porque tenía que lavar la ropa

Escuche un camión que se paraba enfrente de mi casa pero no le tome importancia y luego tocaron el timbre

Salí disparada hacia la puerta y la abrí

-¿Usted es Isabella Masen de Cullen?-pregunto el muchacho que era cargador

Escuche a Edward hablar por lo bajo y decirme que le dijera que si

-Si soy yo

-Entonces firme aquí-me entrego un bloque de notas y firme por recibido las cosas que traían en el camión de carga

Jacob salió del baño y al verlo los cargadores dejaron que él se hiciera cargo de meter las cosas porque les daba miedo entrar a una casa con una extraña mujer que tenía los ojos extremadamente negros

"No has apetecido tu apetito por sangre"

Voy a tener que ir en la noche a cazar unos humanos

Entre Edward y Jacob acomodaron la cama matrimonial, y las dos camas individuales en cada recamara correspondiente

Eran las ocho de la noche y mi pequeña ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Jacob, mientras que yo estaba estudiando y Edward y Jacob estaban viendo una película

-Ya llegaron-dijo mi amado sin quitar la atención al televisor

1

2

3

4

5

6

Escuche las pisadas y antes de que pudieran tocar yo ya les había abierto la puerta

Pude visualizar que a Jasper, Carlisle y Emmet los traían peor que burros de cargas

-Trajimos cosas que creo que te hacen falta en esta casa-dijo Alice subiendo a los cuartos que habían sido decorados

Traían sabanas, cobijas, ropa de Jacob, Nessie y Edward, los nuevos juguetes de la niña, trastes, manteles para la mesa, recuadros para las paredes, cortinas y no sé qué otras cosas

-Ahora creo que pueden vivir aquí los cuatro-dijo sin remordimientos Alice

-Nada más te recomiendo que compres el triple de comida porque Jacob come como niño de Vi afra (es una ciudad en África) y en un día se termina lo de una semana-dijo Esme con una cálida sonrisa

-Sí, lo sé-dije con diversión-cuando come en la cafetería se termina todas las provisiones de un mes en cinco días

-Es que estoy en crecimiento-se defendió Jacob

Todos nos reímos pero la niña no se despertó de su sueño profundo

Después de un rato las visitas se retiraron y nos dejaron a los cuatro solos

-Necesitas saciar tu sed-dijo Edward-ven porque yo también lo necesito

Vi que se refería a unos venados que se encontraban cerca de la casa

-Yo no cazo animales-dije sin pensar-respeto los derechos de estos

Edward se me quedo viendo un poco extrañado pero entendió mi indirecta, lo acompañe a cazar su animal y luego el me observo como seducía a los humanos, pretendiendo ser una mujer fácil que solamente quería un poco de alcohol, drogas y sexo, cosa que funcionaba mejor de la cuenta

Era rápida y discreta, una vez muertos les desaparecía las marcas de mis dientes y siempre en las noticias salía que había muerto por una sobredosis pero no siempre era en el mismo estado o ciudad, siempre me iba lejos para que no se viera tan obvio

Cuando regresamos a nuestra casa encontramos a Jacob dormido en la sala con la pequeña en brazos

Yo tome con cuidado a Nessie en brazos y la subí a su habitación, le puse su pijama y la metí debajo de las cobijas

Escuche que Edward cargaba a Jacob para subirlo y acostarlo en su cama, así que fui a des tender su cama

Mientras ellos dormían yo me puse a estudiar lenguas muertas con Edward,

Llego la media noche y todo estaba tranquilo hasta que empezó el primer minuto del día siguiente con gritos y llantos

-¡JACOB!-grito Nessie adormilada y llorando

El nombrado se cayó de la cama por el susto que recibió, salió de su recamara y entro a la de Nessie

-¡TU DIJISTE QUE NO ME DEJARIAS!-le reclamo entre lágrimas

-Estamos en casa, nada más que cada quien tiene ya su propia habitación-dijo acariciándole su cabello-estoy en el cuarto contiguo

Tuve una charla con Edward, yo preguntaba mentalmente y él respondía verbalmente

"Porque se despertó"

-Porque no sintió a Jacob

"No tendría que gritarte"

-No porque yo no duermo con ella

"Siempre ha sido así"

-si-pensó las palabras-la primera vez que intentamos hacerla dormir sola toda la noche se la pasó llorando y hasta que Jacob la cargo fue cuando se quedo profundamente dormida

"Pero al parecer ya se volvió a quedar dormida"

-Sí, porque está en brazos de Jacob

"No, está sola, porque Jacob ya se fue a dormir a su recamara"

-No puedo ver nada con tu poder-dijo un poco frustrado-puedo leer tus pensamientos pero no los de ellos

Hice que mi poder regresara a mi cabeza para darme un poco de privacidad

-Voy a ir a ver dormir a Nessie-dije sin pensarlo

-Te acompaño

Cuando llegamos a su alcoba Edward se aguanto la risa y yo no entendía de que se reía

Entendió mi cara porque contesto mi pregunta no hecha

-Habla igual que tu cuando eras humana

Me sorprendió que aun así lo recordara

-Pero ahorita vas a ver algo que te va a ser reír o te va a sorprender

No lo pude creer, mi pequeña y Jacob tenían una plática entre sueños pero lo que más me sorprendió fue ver como Nessie se paraba dormida de su cama y le abrió la a Jacob para que bailaran, luego cada quien se durmió en su respectivo logar

-Y me querías poner más loco de lo que ya estaba

-Perdóname por lo que te hice

-No tienes porque pedir perdón, si todo fue mi culpa y acepto tu castigo-me beso los labios y me llevo hacia nuestra recamara

Tenía ganas de hacerme suya pero el negó con la cabeza, eso me frustro

-Antes vamos a casarnos-dijo sin darme tiempo a contestar

**Bendito tu corazón**

Bendito tu corazón  
Estoy dispuesto a todo,  
y todo es no, pedirte nada  
nada que no seas tu  
Tu me has dado tanto,  
que tanto es nada para decirte  
lo que yo daría por ti

Por eso voy a dejarte libre  
para quel el amor se vuelva mas grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón

voy a dejarte libre  
para que el amor se vuelva mas grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón

Tu me has dado tanto  
que tanto es nada para decirte  
lo que yo daría por ti

Por eso voy a dejarte libre  
para quel el amor se vuelva mas grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón

voy a dejarte libre  
para quel el amor se vuelva mas grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón  
You have a bright and blessed heart  
racachucuchaca chucuchaca chucucha  
quiero que sepas que contigo estoy más vivo  
racachucuchaca chucuchaca chucucha  
nada mejor en ti que un corazón bendito  
racachucuchaca chucuchaca chucucha  
quiero que sepas que contigo estoy mas vivo  
racachucuchaca chucuchaca chucucha  
nada mejor en ti que un corazón bendito

your love has occupied my life  
para que el amor se vuelva más grande  
you have a bright and blessed heart  
bendito tu corazon

Por eso voy a dejarte libre  
para quel el amor se vuelva más grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón

voy a dejarte libre  
para quel el amor se vuelva más grande  
voy a quererte siempre  
Bendito tu Corazón


	3. Chapter 3

**JUGANDO CON LA CENA**

**Bella POV**

A Edward no le agrado nada eso de que yo me alimentaba de humanos, y comenzó la discusión

-¿Cómo te alimentas de humanos si convives con ellos todo el tiempo?-digo muy indignado

-No me molesta convivir con ellos, su sangre se me apetece cuando la sed es mayor

-Pero se van a dar cuenta de que es un homicidio-dijo muy tajantemente

-Me crees estúpida-dije muy orgullosa-obviamente no mato solamente en una zona, me puedo mover rápido e irme si se me da la gana a Panamá a beber sangre y en menos de tres horas ya estoy de vuelta

-Pero eso está mal-estaba molesto-ellos tienen familia a quien quiere y mantienen

-Ya vas a salir con tu moral-hice una mueca y puse los ojos en blanco-hay demasiada sobre población de humanos

-Solo dios te quita la vida

-Pero dios está muy ocupado, así que digamos que yo solo le estoy ayudando en su trabajo

Ya no dijo nada porque se dio cuenta de que llevaba las de perder y no me iba a cambiar de parecer, llevaba 3 años robando vidas humanas solo para saciar mi sed y ni así bajaba la población

Yo mataba cuatro o cinco personas al mes y nacían veinte niños

Después de esa pelea verbal ya no volvió a retomar el tema, pasaron unas semanas y yo tenía que ir a saciar mi sed, me vestí de lo más sexy del mundo con una minifalda que dejaba ver las nalgas y una blusa pegada y bien escotada y unos huaraches de tacón

Ya mi pequeña y Jacob estaban dormidos para cuando me tope con Edward en la puerta de nuestro dormitorio con una cara de perversión y su ya erecto pene. Gruñí de la excitación que eso me provoco

-¿A dónde vas tan…-no encontró palabra alguna

-Voy a cenar-dije sin tomarle importancia

-Y se puede saber a dónde-exigió saber

-A la ciudad de San Diego-tome mi celular-no tardo si necesitas algo márcame

Estaba a punto de salir cuando lo que dijo me llamo la atención y me quede perpleja

-Voy contigo-dijo indicándome que subiera a su espalda-llegaras más rápido si yo te llevo

No puse ninguna contradicción; normalmente llegaría en una hora pero con Edward corriendo llegue en veinte minutos, pude ver que se encontraba una bandita de muchachos con pésima conducta

-Aquí me bajo-le dije a Edward antes de bajarme de su espalda-no tardo mucho

Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado pero se fue a esconder

Yo salí caminando de la esquina como si nada, más sensual de lo esperado que a la primera llamo la atención de los muchachos

-Mira que hace esta angelical mujer por aquí-dijo el jefe de la banda-se ve que tiene frio

Seguí caminando sin prestarle atención hasta que escuche que este muchacho me seguía, lo bueno es que me metí a un callejón sin salida y me coloque pegada en la pared

Eso le pareció excitarse y le provocó a la primera una erección de su miembro, el me tomo por las caderas y me empezó a besar el cuello, pude ver que Edward estaba observando todo desde arriba del techo de uno de los edificios

Lo siguiente que hice fue rápido, simplemente empecé a disque besarle el cuello y le enterré con una suavidad mis dientes, le tome toda la sangre en un segundo y le pase mi lengua por los orificios que dejaron mis dientes para que no quedara huella de mi asesinato

Después simplemente salte hacia donde se encontraba Edward, él no dijo ni hizo ninguna mueca solo me indico que me subiera a su espalda para poder irnos


	4. Chapter 4

**INSCRIPCION AL KINDER**

**Bella POV**

Edward ya no volvió a decirme nada respecto a lo que me alimentaba, pero lo que sucedió después no me agrado mucho que digamos

-Querida-me hablo Edward-tenemos que ir a ver varios kínderes para inscribir a nuestra pequeña ahí y haga muchos amiguitos humanos

Hice una cara de asco pero acepte, Jacob tampoco estaba de acuerdo con que la metiéramos a la escuela pero fue amenazado con un baño anti pulgas y depilación con cera por todo el cuerpo

"Se ha de ver de lo peor convertido en perro y todo pelón"

Primero fuimos a un pequeño kínder que estaba a unas calles de nuestra casa y al señor "quiero lo mejor para mi hija" no le pareció muy bien que en la escuela no le enseñaran otra cosa que no fuera números, letras y cantos

-Edward-le dije monótonamente-te recuerdo que la pequeña apenas va a entrar al kínder y no a la primaria

Me ignoro el nombrado

En un instante ya tenía la escuela donde la quería inscribir; en el instituto bilingüe Graham Bell

Estábamos en la sala esperando nuestro turno para ir con la directora y saber los beneficios que nos ofrecía cuando Nessie hablo

-Mom-hablo mi pequeña en mi oído-why I have to come a school?

Hablo mi amado tan bajo para que los humanos no se dier an cuenta-because you going to learn and you going to do new friend

-But I don't want to do new friend-lo dijo con asco como si supiera que eran su comida mas no sus amigos

Edward no dijo nada pero tenso su mandíbula

El entro a hablar con la directora, Jacob se fue al patio a jugar con la niña mientras su padre la condenaba en la escuela, sabiendo que ella sabía más cosas que una niña de secundaria

"Se va a aburrir mucho"

Si lo sé pero ordenes son órdenes

Aunque él fuera un padre con muchos principios lo amaba por lo que era y no cambiaria mi vida eterna por nada

**A ti**

Durmiéndome en tus piernas respirándote

Sintiendo tu calor acariciándome

Siguiendo ese camino de luz

Donde termino y empiezas tu

Tocándote mil veces por primera ves

Llenando con mi vida todo lo que ves

Siguiendo ese camino a mi casa

Que es mi casa porque estas tu

Y si me preguntan a donde voy

De donde soy a donde quiero llegar

Si me preguntan a donde me lleva mas

a ti, a ti, a ti ya estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

en ti, en ti es donde siempre quisiera estar

a ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

en ti, en ti se acaba el rio comienza el mar

no siempre lo que miras es como tu crees

el mundo es una esfera que acaba a tus pies

si parto por el norte muy pronto por el sol te sorprendere

y si me preguntan

a donde voy, de donde soy, a donde quiero llegar

Si me preguntan a donde me lleva mas

a ti, a ti, a ti estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

en ti, en ti, es donde siempre quisiera estar

a ti, a ti,a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

en ti, en ti, se acaba el rio comienza el mar

a ti,a ti, a ti, estoy de vuelta antes de regresar

en ti, en ti, es donde siempre quisiera estar

a ti, a ti, a ti mi verdadera nacionalidad

en ti, en ti, se acaba el rio comienza el mar.


	5. Chapter 5

**EL KINDER**

Mi pequeña no duro ni unos meses ahí en la casa para que yo la disfrutara; tan solo duro una semana y eso fue porque ya estaban iniciando los exámenes y su padre decidió que entraría la siguiente semana

Al salir de inscribirla ella no hablo nada y yo protegí sus pensamientos mientras le enseñaba todo a Jacob, él solamente contestaba monosílabas o se reía y Edward se consternaba por no poder echarle un vistazo a lo que nuestra hija le podía estar enseñando

Eddy se quedo mirando muy atento al conductor de adelante hasta que hablo:

-Mira amada Bella-volteo a verme-la que va conduciendo el carro de enfrente es Ángela, tu amiga celosa

Mire hacia donde decía y también pude percatarme que tenía dos niños uno como de 3 años y otra de 1 año; cuando pasamos me quede helada porque los niños eran iguales a Mike y a ella, no podían negar que eran sus hijos

-Mami-me llamo Nessie quitándome de mi impacto

-Dime tesoro

-Creo que ese niño va a ser mi compañero y no quiero

-Porque dices eso

-Porque solamente hay un salón por año y ese niño salió del salón y me vio feo

-No te preocupes

"Nada más donde moleste a mi pequeña, no va a vivir para contarlo" pensé

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me fije que nos dirigíamos a la casa Cullen hasta que llegamos

Bajamos del vehículo y nos recibió una sonriente Esme, Nessie corrió hacia sus brazos con impaciencia

-¡ABUELITA ESME!-salto hacia ella

-Hola mi niña linda, tu tía Alice ya te está esperando ahí adentro para darte su sorpresa-la dejo en el piso y luego nos saludo-Jacob hay bocadillos en la cocina-el nombrado salió como bólido hacia ese lugar-Edward, Bella-nos saludo con un abrazo maternal

Entramos y en la sala estaba Emmet y Jacob jugando Xbox 360 y un plato de perro con el nombre de "Jack" repleto de comida y bocadillos

Yo esboce una sonrisa al ver ese detalle, a pesar de que Edward no podía leer mi mente pudo saber mi pregunta con la mirada y solo contesto

-Rosalie siempre hace ese detalle con Jacob-puso los ojos en blanco

Nos sentamos en la sala para platicar con Esme, ella se encontraba contenta de que Edward y yo estuviéramos juntos por fin y nos dijo que Carlisle no iba a poder llegar porque hubo un incendio en correo y que iba a ser todo lo posible para salvar las vidas

Caí en la cuenta de que Ángela iba para el hospital para ver como se encontraba el padre de sus hijos y solo dije:

-Edward creo que tu también debes de ir a ayudar porque Mike Newton trabaja en correos temporalmente y creo que a Carlisle no le vendría mal una ayuda de tu parte-Sonó el teléfono de mi amado

Contesto y escuche la conversación o mejor dicho la orden-Edward necesito que estés aquí en menos de diez minutos para que me ayudes a operar-colgó el teléfono

El no dijo nada solo salió de la casa y se fue

Fui a ver qué estaba haciendo mi pequeña y la encontré acostada en la espalda de Jasper solamente con sus bragas y su camisetita mientras que Alice estaba terminando los detalles de una mochila echa por ella y también pude darme cuenta que tenía colgado el uniforme completo del kínder donde iba a entrar Nessie

No le dije nada porque sabía que ella podía ver el futuro, solo me quede parada en la pared para que ella terminara

-Rosalie esta forrando los cuadernos y libros de Nessie-dijo Alice como que no le vio caso de que subiera a saludar-no veo porque meten a mi pequeña al kínder si ella sabe más que un adolescente

-Pregúntale a Edward-puse los ojos en blanco-él fue quien la inscribió al kínder

-Te vas a aburrir mucho en el kínder-le dijo Jasper a Nessie-y el tiempo se te va a ser eterno

Edward y Carlisle no llegaron ese día, sabia que estaba en urgencias porque la secretaria de Carlisle hablo a la casa y le informo a Esme todo lo sucedido en el incendio

La semana transcurrió muy rápido y el día de inicio de clase llego muy pronto

Eran las siete y media de la mañana cuando fui a despertar a Nessie para que se metiera a bañar; no quiso bañarse sola, quería que yo la bañara y así lo hice, mientras ella se vestía yo baje a prepararle su desayuno y su lonche

Edward fue a dejarla a la escuela y luego se fue al hospital; yo hice el quehacer desperté a Jacob, le di de desayunar y luego me fui a la cafetería

**Nessie POV**

Hoy mi papi me puso unos tapones para los oídos porque dijo que mis compañeros gritaban a todo pulmón cando intentaban hablar y que con esos tapones los iba a escuchar a un volumen normal

En cuanto entre al salón la maestra me presento y un niño se me acerco o para ser mas precisa era el que vi ayer

-Hola soy Mike Jr.-se presento y me tomo mi mano-y de ahora somos novios

Apenas llevaba unos minutos y este ya quería ser mi novio. Así que le conteste

-Hola soy Carlie-me solté de su agarre-y mi papa y mi "tío" son mis únicos novios así que no puedo tener más

Puse como tío a Jacob, cosa que no me agrado del todo porque él era MIO y a toda la extensión de la palabra

La clase comenzó y pude notar que estaban viendo cosas que yo ya las había aprendido con abuelita Esme y tía Rosalie

Una hora y media después salimos al recreo y yo me bebí de un solo trago mi sangre y comí unas galletitas de animalito que me dio mi tía Alice

Estaba tan concentrada que no me di cuenta que Mike Jr. Estaba parado de pia con una paleta en la boca

Cuando lo vi, se saco su alimento y me lo ofreció cosa que yo negué

Me empezó a perseguir por toda la escuela y no tenia escapatoria más que los baños de niñas o un árbol, opté por el árbol; de un solo movimiento lo subí y me puse en la segunda rama

A no ver como subía fue a decirle a una maestra; yo estaba esperando a los profesores pero como vi que traían una escalera simplemente me baje de la forma más fácil

Mike Jr. Al verme en el suelo corrió hacia mí para abrazarme y me volví a subir al árbol

La otra hora y media que faltaba era eterna porque era clase de ingles y ellos a penas estaban viendo los colores y las vocales, la maestra me cuestiono

-Carlie-apunto un vestido rosa dibujado en una lamina-¿como se dice rosa en ingles?

-Pink-lo que iba a decir me costaría una regañiza con papa pero lo afrontaría-You think that I am stupid?

-Señorita Cullen no le voy a permitir que me hable así-ninguno de mis compañeros capto el mensaje en ingles-así que siéntese y ponga atención

Después de eso nos hizo que pegáramos trozos de papel rosa dentro de la letra "E"

Yo lo termine rápido porque no lo corte con tijeritas si no que con las manos y luego fue más fácil pegarlo con el resistor puesto sobre la letra y aventando los trocitos de hoja y cerrando el cuaderno para que quedaran bien pegadas

En cuanto termine la profesora me dejo salir del salón para jugar en el área infantil mientras esperaba media hora para poderme ir a mi casa con mi mami


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS NEWTONS**

**Edward POV**

Cuando regresamos a la casa de Carlisle y Esme recibí una llamada de la secretaria de Carlisle para que ayudara en urgencias ya que había habido un incendio en correos y que tenían muchos graves y que mi padre necesitaba de mi ayuda

Yo no quería dejar a Bella y a mi pequeña solas y menos porque ya le quedaba poco tiempo a mi hija antes de ingresar a la escuela

No fue necesario que me llevara el volvo ya que con la hora que era es un caos para ir al hospital

Nadie se dio cuenta de que no llevaba mi carro ya que cuando llegue me pase directamente a la sala de urgencias

-Hola Irina-salude a la hermana de Tanya que ahora trabajaba en el hospital rondas seguidas

-Te necesitan en quirófano cuatro pero antes dale informes a la señora Newton-apunto con la cabeza a Ángela

Suspire resignado y no tuve nada más que hacer más que dirigirme a ella y plantarle lo sucedido

-Ángela Newton-ella volteo y su corazón latía erráticamente al verme

-Edward que bueno que estas aquí-me abrazo y empezó a llorar

-Calma Ángela-me zafe muy cuidadosamente de su agarre-Mike está bien, esta fuera de peligro solamente lo metieron a quirófano para quitarle del brazo un pedazo de vidrio que se le incrusto

"Y de paso un cerebro" pensé y entonces aborrecí ser medico suplantario porque tendría que escuchar su charla por horas y ya estaba escuchando la charla mental

-Como has estado me lamento mucho la muerte de Bella y sé que ha de ser horrible criar a una niña tu solo pero explícame porque Bella no te dijo que estaba embarazada y que su primo Jacob tenía a tu hija….

La deje completamente de oír y vi como mi padre me hacía señas de que entrara con él al quirófano

-Disculpa Ángela me tengo que retirar-le dije

-Si está bien y el lunes tu hija y mi hijo se van a ser buenos amigos

"Eso me sonó a amenaza"

Si

"Y que le vas a decir a Nessie y a Bella: mis mujeres que crees me tope con Ángela y sus niños y ella amenazo con que iban a ser buenos amigos y que en un futuro Nessie formaría parte de la familia Newton"

Antes me mato

"O matas a ellos"

Te recuerdo que no soy acecino

"Entonces vete haciendo a la idea que la personificación de Newton te diga suegro"

Donde se atreva a decirme así lo mato con aguarrás o cloroformo

"Ya ves tú el que no quiere matar"

Si me muero y me voy al infierno, me iré contento de que los Newton no se cruzaron en mi camino

El día que entro mi niña a la escuela tuve que tener a todos vigilados con sus pensamientos y mas a Mike Jr. Que cuando la vio le dijo que ya eran novios pero mi hija fue más inteligente y le dijo que no

Ella se estaba aburriendo mucho porque las lecciones de clase ya se las habían enseñado en casa pero yo lo hacía para que ella conviviera con humanos y se tratara de sociabilizar pero al parecer me equivoque porque en el recreo ella se oculto en un árbol y luego en la clase de Ingles le contesto a su maestra de una forma no muy adecuada para su edad

Resignado marque a casa de Esme y Alice solamente dijo:

-Voy por los papeles y mi pequeña-y colgó


	7. Chapter 7

**DE BAJA**

Estaba terminando de pedir la orden de un humano en el restauran de Zafrina y María cuando de repente de la nada oigo rechinar unas llantas en el estacionamiento, no le tome importancia y seguí con lo mío; estaba tan concentrada que Jacob me dio un susto por la parte de atrás mientras le daba al humano lo que pidió

-Me vas a matar del susto Jacob-le dije mientras nos alejábamos-y ¿qué haces aquí?, Nessie ya está a punto de salir de la escuela nada mas le falta una hora…

En eso entro Alice con sus gafas de sol y su bolso de mano y solamente movió la cabeza hacia la calle, yo no comprendí hasta que Zafrina dijo:

-Bella puedes retirarte, ya de aquí ya nos hacemos cargo nosotras-me quito el mandil de un solo movimiento y me dio un ligero empujón para que siguiera a Alice y a Jacob

Me llevaron casi a rastras porque no podía caminar estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos o en shock que nada me carburaba

-Bella-me sacudió Jacob-¿escuchaste lo que te dijo Alice?

-No-me mordí el labio-perdón es que hoy ando como en otro mundo Alice, me lo puedes repetir por favor

Alice rodo los ojos pero lo repitió-en cuanto lleguemos a la escuela pides hablar con la directora y cuando estés con ella le dices que bienes dar de baja a Reneesme porque ya encontraste una escuela más cerca del trabajo pero que de todas formas le agradeces el favor

Ahora si no entendía nada pero esa pregunta se la haría después a Alice o a Edward

"Deja de pensar en él" me espetó mi conciencia

¿Por qué?

"Porque ya con tantas imágenes de él desnudo me sorprende que no tengas la pantaleta empapada"

Lo bueno es que ya no era humana para ruborizarme de ese comentario de mi conciencia pero eso si de que podía tener mojada la pantaleta si era posible y ya lo había experimentado muchas veces con Dimitri

"Donde me hagas sentir un orgasmo más te voy a ser que gimas de placer ahí delante de la directora"

Desde ese momento deje de pensar en él, en cuanto llegamos a la escuela todos nos bajamos del carro y Alice y me enseño a como caminar con elegancia para no verme vulgar con la ropa que traía puesta

En cuanto entramos la secretaria de la institución me saludo:

-Hola Sra. Cullen-se levanto del escritorio-que la trae por aquí

-Vengo a hablar con la directora Durante

-Si permítame un momento-le marco a su jefa y le indico que estaba aquí-adelante por favor

La dirección no era muy sofisticada y a la oficina de la directora le hacía falta más elegancia al igual que a ella

-Buenas tardes-me saludo de mano-en ue la puedo ayudar

-Vengo a dar de baja en la escuela a mi niña ya que su padre y yo encontramos una escuela que se encuentra más cerca de nuestros trabajos

-Es una pena que la niña se vaya pero estamos aquí para lo que quiera

-Gracias por todo

Estuve como diez minutos esperando a que ella hiciera todos los trámites y papeleos para entregarme a mi hija; y fue mucho tiempo para darme los papeles y una hoja que firmara para darla de baja

"Recuerda que tu algún día fuiste humana y eras torpe en todos los sentidos"

No le conteste a mi conciencia solo estaba intentando no matar a la directora por desesperación; cuando termino me indico que si quería podía pasar yo al salón de la niña pero preferí que pasara Alice por ella

**Nessie POV**

Todavía faltaba una hora para que se terminara la clase y poderme ir a mi casita con mami, papi y MI Jacob pero el tiempo no podía correr más rápido de lo que deseara; estaba repitiendo como merolico los colores en ingles que ya me sabía de memoria cuando volteo hacia la ventana y veo a Alice; me talle los ojos para ver que no estaba imaginando nada pero era cierto ahí estaba Alice

Por fin alguien escucho mis suplicas y me la mando. Ella toco la puerta y la maestra fue a abrirle

-En que puedo ayudarle-la maestra se mostro atenta

-Vengo por Carlie Cullen-dijo Alice sin ninguna desesperación

-Disculpe tengo…-Alice le levanto la mano para que se callara

-No soy su mama, soy su tía y solamente me mandaron a recogerla cualquier cosa aclárelo con mi cuñada o con mi hermano

Ella no dijo nada porque la callaron cortes y educadamente; yo tome mis cosas que ya estaban guardadas pero cuando quise dar el paso Mike me tomo de la mano y me jalo para que quedara frente a él

-Mi beso de despedida amor-levanto la boca-y lo quiero bien dado

-No te voy a dar nada porque tú y yo no somos nada-intente zafarme pero sin usar toda mi fuerza

El me jalo más fuerte y me beso en la boca, fue de piquito pero de todas formas tenía orgullo y dignidad que guardar, así que levante mi mano y le di dos cachetadas bien dadas, él se puso inmediatamente a llorar por las cachetadas que le había dado

-Y espero que entiendas que tu y yo no somos nada-salí con Alice tomada de la mano y ella se estaba aguantando unas carcajadas


	8. Chapter 8

**REGAÑIZA**

Cuando regreso Alice con la pequeña, mi cuñada traía en el rostro una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pintada en el rostro y mi pequeña venia orgullosa pero malhumorada.

No le pregunte simplemente nos fuimos al carro donde ella se quedo dormida después de unos minutos en el regazo de Jacob

"Esta pequeña algo hizo" me dijo mi conciencia

Pero seguro que ellos empezaron

"Pero la que salió siendo la mala fue ella"

Pero ya no me preocupa porque ya no va a regresar a la escuela hasta dentro de diez años

"Pero Edward le va a poner una regañiza"

Que él sea quien eduque a nuestra pequeña, yo tan solo la voy a consentir

Cuando llegamos a la mansión Cullen Jacob se bajo con cuidado para no despertar a la todavía dormida Nessie pero no la pudo depositar en la sala porque cuando él intento dejarla ella se aferro de su playera y lo único que pudo hacer fue seguirla cargando para que siguiera con Morfeo

-Edward ya viene para acá-dijo Alice sentándose en la sala-y también vienen de visita María y Zafrina

Está bien, si Edward se ponía en el papa autoritario por lo menos Zafrina podrá desmayarlo un rato hasta que se le baje la neurosis marca ACME que traerá y luego mandarlo a un manicomio o con un psiquiátrico para que lo enseñen a mantener el carácter estable

-Bella, cariño-me hablo Esme desde la cocina-puedes venir aquí tantito por favor hija mía

Por alguna razón sentí el amor materno que hace mucho perdí y que Esme me había cogido como su hija

-Voy mama-dije caminando a paso humano hacia la cocina

Al llegar vi a Esme sollozando de felicidad porque la llame mama pero no dijo nada solo se limito a mover la cabeza hacia las cosas para un pastel y el molde para unas galletas

-Me puedes ayudar a hacer galletas para los niños del área del hospital donde trabaja Edward y un pastel para los adolescentes del orfanatorio que se encuentra ahí junto

Solamente me limite a hacer el pastel, en menos de cinco minutos ya esta metiendo el pastel al horno

El aroma despertó a Nessie que bajo jalando con ella a Jacob a toda velocidad

-¡Pastel!-grito con alegría

-Cariño estas cosas no son para ti-hable claro pero con dulzura-son para los niños que no tienen una mama ni papa o se encuentran en un estado muy delicado donde trabajan papi y abuelito

Ella entendió rápidamente que se fue a sentar junto a Rosalie para que le hiciera unas trenzas pero ya no se pudo porque en ese instante se abrió la puerta y apareció un Edward calmado pero con la mandíbula tensa

-Nessie cariño, necesito hablar contigo-ella solamente asintió y subió las escaleras

Yo los seguí porque sabía que tenía que estar presente

Al momento de entrar al cuarto mi pequeña cerró la puerta y dijo-antes de que me regañes deja le enseño a mami porque lo vas a hacer-se acerco a mí y puso sus mamitas en mi mejilla

Fue tan vivido y yo al momento de ver que Mike Jr. La beso a la de a fuerzas quería romperle en dos su cuello, cuando termino simplemente se fue a sentar y espero a que su padre empezara a hablar

-Pequeña, la violencia no conlleva a nada bueno pero creo que en este caso fue muy decente las bofetadas-hizo una mueca y me miro-ahora solo me queda soportar el parloteo y las quejas de Ángela-rodo los ojos

No dijo más y la niña bajo corriendo las escaleras y yo entre en un ataque de risa por lo sucedido


End file.
